1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a connector of a portable terminal and, more particularly, to a multi-connector having a 24-pin connector and a 20-pin connector, and a charging cable and a data cable having the same.
2. Discussion of the Background
Recently, a portable terminal occupies a position of necessities of life. The portable terminal requires a battery to supply stable power to a system thereof and the battery may be reused after being recharged. The portable terminal may allow a user to simply call and exchange data such as MP3 files, games, photographs, and the like with other portable terminals or computers.
To recharge the battery and/or perform data exchange with the portable terminal, a charging cable and a data cable are respectively connected to sockets of the portable terminal via connectors. A 24-pin connector standardized by Korea Telecommunications Technology Association (KTTA) is commonly used as the connector of the portable terminal. However, use of a 20-pin connector is increasing in newly released models of portable terminals reflecting the trend of miniaturization and lightness in weight.
When a 24-pin connector needs to be connected to the portable terminal having a 20-pin socket, the 24-pin connector may be connected to the portable terminal through a 20-pin gender adapter (also referred to as a “connection conversion adapter”).
Since a 24-pin connector may be connected to a 20-pin socket of a portable terminal only when a 20-pin gender adapter is available, a user must buy the 20-pin gender adapter to connect the 24-pin connector to the portable terminal. Moreover, when a gender adapter is used, a loose contact occurring in the socket may cause the portable terminal to malfunction.